WisdomMaker
General Wisdom wouldn't really be seen as someone you would want to talk to. But he doesn't care. Appearance Wisdom is not overly strong, or overly skinny. Honestly, he is just about average. His green sales have gotten duller over time, since he doesn't really care about looks. The highlights on his wings and eyes are bronze, they too are duller than when he was a dragonet, but he doesn't really think about it. In Wisdom's mind, if you worry about your appearance, than you have already lost to whoever is telling you to change. A kind of embarrassing thing about him, is that he was once mistaken for a RainWing. Normally you would think that a DriftWing looks nothing like a RainWing, but apparently not everyone thinks so. Personality Surprisingly, he is not that smart. Naturally, Wisdom is kinda sensitive about that. But he tries to hide it, and sometimes fails. But apart from that, he is a very kind, and caring dragon. Wisdom has never really wanted to be alone, he just feels like he has no other choice. His family always thought he was a disappointment, he has little to no friends and over all, in Wisdom's mind, he is a complete mess-up. Worse, he thinks its his fault. That they all left him because he was a terrible person and will now never come back. Of course, that is not the case. But it doesn't stop Wisdom from freaking out about it. How was he meant to know? History His parents always wanted him to be smart. Maybe a scientist, maybe a doctor, like them. But he never wanted that. Wisdom was always more drawn to books, he loved to read and write. When he ended up dropping out of school, his parents were furious. He always hated school anyways. The fact is that dragonets are not the nicest when they are in school, and Wisdom always had to deal with that. Wisdom complained to his parents, but they never listened. They always thought he should just "man up" so he wouldn't have to deal with this kind of problem. The truth is, nothing happened. Nothing they ever said worked. When he found an add for a job in a bookstore, with decent pay and a place for him to live, it was perfect. He could do the thing he loves, and not have to worry about anyone hating him. The owner was nice, as long as he worked hard, and they didn't care if he didn't have a great education. Relationships Wisdom has never really though of himself as a social dragon. But overall, he prefers to be with others, if he is by himself, than he has nothing to do but think. His parents: They were not the nicest people. He hated how they looked down on him, like just because he wasn't as smart as they wanted him to be, that meant that he wasn't a person at all. Wisdom always hated that, but he keeps thinking that he did something terrible, leaving them. But he knows he is better off now. Triva * He might have some RainWing blood in him, not enough to do anything cool though. Category:DriftWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Other)